This invention relates generally to systems for desulfurizing hydrocarbon-containing fluid streams such as cracked gasoline and diesel fuel. In another aspect, the invention concerns compositions that can be used to remove sulfur from hydrocarbon-containing fluid streams with minimal octane loss, or even octane enhancement.
Hydrocarbon-containing fluids such as gasoline and diesel fuels typically contain a quantity of sulfur. High levels of sulfur in such automotive fuels are undesirable because oxides of sulfur present in automotive exhaust may irreversibly poison noble metal catalysts employed in automobile catalytic converters. Emissions from such poisoned catalytic converters may contain high levels of non-combusted hydrocarbons, oxides of nitrogen, and/or carbon monoxide, which, when catalyzed by sunlight, form ground level ozone, more commonly referred to as smog.
Much of the sulfur present in the final blend of most gasolines originates from a gasoline blending component commonly known as “cracked-gasoline.” Thus, reduction of sulfur levels in cracked-gasoline will inherently serve to reduce sulfur levels in most gasolines, such as, automobile gasolines, racing gasolines, aviation gasolines, boat gasolines, and the like. Many conventional processes exist for removing sulfur from cracked-gasoline. However, most conventional sulfur removal processes, such as hydrodesulfurization, tend to saturate olefins and aromatics in the cracked-gasoline and thereby reduce its octane number (both research and motor octane number). Thus, there is a need for a process wherein desulfurization of cracked-gasoline is achieved while the octane number is maintained or even enhanced.